Five Thousand Extras
by TheGirlWhoWouldn'tGrowUp
Summary: Extras and AUs from the world of Five Thousand Reasons To Try"
1. High School AU Part 1

**Le Monde High School**

 **Principle:** Joe Pullitzer

 **Vice Principle:** Jonathon Pembermuffin

 **Math Teacher:** Mr. Snyder

 **French Teacher:** Ms. Casella

 **Co-Drama Teacher:** Mrs. Larkin

 **Football Coach/World History Teacher/Newspaper Club Advisor:** Bryan Denton

 **Co-Drama Teacher/Baseball Coach/Student Council Advisor:** Mark Gallagher

 **Science Teacher:** Mr. Kloppman

 **English Teacher:** Ms. Trenton

 **Janitor:** Mr. Weasel

* * *

 **Homerooms**

 **Mr. Kloppman's Sophomore Class** : Jack Kelly, David Jacobs, Nick Meyers (Mush), Anthony Higgins (Racetrack), Andrew Morris (Crutchy), Henry Borden (Skittery), Levi Angier (Snoddy), Louis Ballatt (Kid Blink), Helena Denton, Morris Delancey, Oscar Delancey.

 **Ms. Casella's Sophomore Class:** Roselia Meyers (Chase), Spot Conlon, Theresa Masi (Story), Madeleine Masi (Spark), Vivienne Valentin (Prima), Michael Valentin (Shade), Walter "Walt" Rothschild (Ruse), Justin Bello (Charmer), Troy Lin (Rake).

* * *

 **Main Character Profiles**

 **Roselia Meyers:** Transfer student, cousin of Nick Meyers. Quickly becomes popular because of her brother and his friends and the fact that she is so likable. She is friends with everyone, no matter their social status in the school, because she knows how it feels to be alone. Her passion for theatre earns her the title of President of the Drama Club and she convinces Spot (who is in her Drama class) to join. Classes (in order): Geometry, Drama, World History, French, Biology, English. Club(s): Drama Club. Takes ballet and private voice lessons outside of school.

 **Spot Conlon:** Bad boy with a heart of gold. Popular, has a small posse of guys to back him up. Secretly jealous of Jack Kelly and the football team because they get more recognition. Since he joined the Baseball Team they have been undefeated. Takes Drama as a required elective and meets Rosie there. He's a very talented actor. Classes: Biology, Drama, World History, French, Algebra 2, English. Club(s): Joined the Drama Club at the coercion of Rosie and Mrs. Larkin. Pitcher and Captain for the Baseball Team.

 **Michael "Shade" Valentin:** Weird Twin #1. Well-dressed Emo/Punk. Obsession with death and the void. Lots of guyliner. Lead singer of an awful screamo band called "Cartoon Byline". Smokes in the bathroom with the Delanceys. No one understands him. Has a Deathnote with the names of the entire football team and Spot Conlon's boys, to go with his Light Yagami God Complex. Likes Roselia Meyers. Absolutely despises Spot Conlon, especially after Spot joins the Drama Club. Classes: French, Drama, World History, Biology, Algebra 2, English. Club(s): Drama Club, Newspaper Club.

 **Vivienne "Prima" Valentin** : Weird Twin #2. Pastel/Lolita Goth. Weeaboo level over 9000. Cosplay. Welcome to Night Vale. Probably listens to mostly Panic! At the Disco, Fall Out Boy, and My Chemical Romance. Has a crush on Spot Conlon who is, unfortunately, in love with someone else and is also her brother's sworn enemy. Dates Oscar Delancey for "fun" but she really can't stand him. Thinks smoking is disgusting but she still smells like cigarette smoke because of her brother and the Delanceys. Originally hates Rosie but she eventually gets to know her and they become friends as she drifts away from her brother's destructive friend group. Classes: French, Drama, World History, Biology, Algebra 2, English. Club(s): Drama Club, Newspaper Club. Takes ballet outside of school.

 **The Delancey Brothers:** Not exactly punk or goth but they hang out with the Weird Twins. Bad boys who are actually bad boys. Smoke in the bathroom because, why not? Hate the football team because they're treated like school royalty. They decide to take ASL (American Sign Language) because they think it will be easy. Oscar is the guitarist in "Cartoon Byline". He dates Vivienne so he can have someone to make out with whenever he wants. Actually likes Roselia Meyers. Morris was held back a year, so he's in the same grade as his younger brother. Drummer in "Cartoon Byline". His favorite band is The Grateful Dead. Sleeps in every class. Dark and Broody most of the time. Thinks Vivienne is hot but crazy. Both have the same schedule: Remedial Geometry, English, World History, Biology, Metal Shop, ASL. Club(s): Newspaper Club because they needed an extracurricular.

 **Nick Meyers:** Popular, dorky, hipster football player. Hopeless romantic, probably writes his own poetry. Likes musicals, anime, and cosplay. Takes French to pick up the ladies. Classes: Biology, Weight Training, World History, French, Geometry, English. Club(s): Football Team, Drama Club. His mom taught him how to play the piano and he's really good.

 **Helena Denton:** Transfers in at around the same time as Roselia. Niece of Coach Denton. Top of her class. She and Rosie bond over their "new kid" status. She is the President of the Newspaper Club (because of her own merits, not because of her uncle) and she's also part of the student council. Classes: Biology, World History, Creative Writing, Algebra 2, English, ASL. Club(s): Newspaper Club, Student Council, Equipment Manager for the Football Team. Outside of school she is an amateur writer for the local newspaper.

 **Andrew Morris:** Everyone in the school loves him because he is so sincere and loyal. Grew up with Jack Kelly and many of the other football players. Couldn't join the football team because of his bad leg (and because he's so skinny) but he makes it as the drum major for Le Monde High's marching band. Attends every sports game or performance his friends are involved in, even if they play a very small part. Plays the saxophone. Smarter than everyone gives him credit for. Tells the best jokes and always wants to include everyone. Classes: Biology, Orchestra, World History, Geometry, English, Spanish. Club(s): Marching Band, Orchestra.

 **Madeleine Masi:** Would join the cheer squad if she had the time. Mimi (her nickname) is constantly jumping from one project to another but somehow she keeps her grades up. Plays Viola in the Orchestra. She, Rosie, and Theresa are best friends. Has a crush on Nick Meyers for the longest time. Classes: Geometry, Orchestra, World History, French, Biology, English. Club(s): Orchestra, Drama Club, Stats for the Football and Baseball teams. Plays piano in her spare time.

 **Theresa Masi:** Never goes anywhere without at least two books with her. She is able to stay on top of her school work with very good grades and she joins several clubs. On the Cheer Squad. Joins the Newspaper Club to spend more time with her boyfriend, David Jacobs but she actually enjoys it. Plays the clarinet in the Orchestra. Mimi and Rosie are her best friends. Classes: Algebra 2, Orchestra, World History, French, Biology, English. Club(s): Orchestra, Newspaper Club, Drama Club, Cheer Squad.

 **Jack Kelly:** Very popular star football player. Also Student Council President. All of the teachers (besides Mr. Snyder) love him but Principle Joe Pulitzer think of him as a nuisance at best because he is able to sway the students and the staff pretty easily. Very protective of his friends and anyone who is bullied frequently. He is secretly a talented artist; he paints the sets for Mrs. Larkin and the Drama Club. Supports his friends by attending performances and sports games if he's not playing. Classes: Geometry, Weight Training, World History, Biology, English, Spanish. Club(s): Quarterback for the Football Team, Student Council.

 **David Jacobs:** Transfers in during his Freshman year of high school (one year before Roselia and Helena). Tries out for the football team on a whim and by some miracle he makes it. The other guys give him a hard time for a little while but they eventually accept him and he becomes part of their family. Best friends with Jack Kelly. Has a crush on Theresa Masi but it takes him a while to get up the nerve to ask her out. He likes writing and investigative journalism. Vice President of the Student Council but he is really the brains of the operation. Classes: Algebra 2, Weight Training, World History, Biology, English, Spanish. Club(s): Wide receiver for the Football Team, Student Council, Newspaper Club.

* * *

 **A/N: I just randomly came up with this concept this morning. It's really fun to build this world and imagine the events of "Five Thousand Reasons" and "Underworld" in the context of modern high school life.**

 **Le Monde means "The World" in French.**

 **Blink and Racetrack have the real-life names of the newsies they were based on (Mush was already given his real name in Five Thousand Reasons). Crutchy has the same last name as his real newsie counterpart too. A first name wasn't given for him so I named him Andrew after Andrew Keenan Bolger, who (if you somehow didn't know) originated the character of Crutchie in Newsies on Broadway.**

 **I had to break down and give Skittery a last name because you need one to register for school, but I don't know if this will be his real last name in the "Five Thousand Reasons" universe. His last name comes from "The Prestige". When I was writing "The Turn" Skittery was the little brother of Sarah who marries Alfred Borden (Christian Bale's character) Sarah is only known as Sarah Borden in the movie. Snoddy's last name also comes from "The Prestige". Alfred Borden's former best friend and rival's last name is Angier. I just thought Snoddy looked like a Levi so that's the first name I gave him. The twins' last name is Valentin because they needed last names too and I found it while searching for names. I think it fits them (other than the weird alliteration with Vivienne's first name...)**

 **These characters are all different ages in "Five Thousand Reasons" but I wanted them to all be in the same grade in high school so more of them could have classes together and they could be split into two separate homerooms. Rosie's schedule is the same as my schedule from Sophomore year (except I had to take "Earth Science" instead of Biology).**

 **This Author's Note is really long...**

* * *

 **P.S. I added in the profiles which weren't finished when I first published this section.**


	2. Spin the Bottle OC Meme

**Spin the Bottle**

1\. Story

2\. Spot

3\. Prima

4\. Mush

5\. Skittery

6\. Chase

7\. Spark

8\. Snoddy

9\. Helena

10\. Davey

* * *

 **1\. 3 volunteers to go first. Why?**

Prima really wants to kiss Snoddy.

 **2\. The bottle spins to 4. What is 3's reaction?**

Prima: Well, Ok, I guess he's cute… Come here lover boy!

 **3\. 8 goes next. Who do they hope the bottle spins to?**

Snoddy: Please be Prima

 **4\. 5 goes next, and the bottle lands on 7. Does anyone throw a hissy fit?**

Skittery: I ain't kissin' her.

Spark: And you think I wanna kiss your dirty mouth?

Mush: Now what are we supposed to do?

Helena: I don't know…

*continue arguing*

Spot: Let's just Pass and MOVE ON ALREADY!

 **5\. 6 is up next. Who would be most annoyed if the bottle landed on them?**

Skittery: Me, definitely me. The only one worse than Spark is Chase.

Chase: Oh, thanks Skittery, I love you too…

 **6\. OH NO! The bottle lands on them! What is the angry one's reaction?**

Skittery: *Leaves*

 **7\. Now that that's over, who goes next? Why?**

Helena: Hey Skittery, it's my turn next. You don't want to miss that do you?

Skittery: *blushes and comes back* Alright…

 **8\. Well, that was interesting. 10 spins, and the bottle points to one character's pet. WHAT HAPPENS?**

No one has pets (that I know of) so Davey spins and it lands on Crutchy who is watching from a distance.

Davey: Oh…

Crutchy: …

Davey: How about a nice friendly handshake instead?

 **9\. Okay, then... Now it's 2's turn. The bottle points to 3. Now what?**

Spot: Kiss on the cheek, that's all.

Prima: Fine with me.

Snoddy and Chase: *relieved exhale*

 **10\. All right, then. 7 is up. The bottle lands on who but 5. Is anyone angry now?**

Skittery: Again? FREAKING AGAIN?!

Spark: Just come over here so we can get this over with…

Spark: *kisses him full on the mouth*

Skittery: WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?!

Spark: To add some drama. *Spark and Prima high five*

Helena and Mush: *facepalm*

 **11\. Niiiice. Now 9, who has yet to go or be landed on, must spin. Looking around, they realize that 8 and 2 are both asleep, for whatever reason. What diabolical plan do they come up with?**

Helena: Um… I don't know.

Chase: You can kiss Spot, I don't care.

Skittery: But I do!

Prima: *shrugs* Then go for Snoddy.

Skittery: HOW IS THAT ANY BETTER?

 **12\. Too bad. The bottle lands on 1. Is 9 upset?**

Helena: Not particularly… I really didn't want to kiss Snoddy or Spot.

Prima: *offended* Why not?

Chase: Yeah, Spot is a great kisser!

Helena: …

Skittery: Just go ahead and kiss Story. It's fine by me.

Helena: What are you saying?

Skittery: *shrugs*

Story and Helena: *kiss on the cheek*

 **13\. 4 is next to 9, and therefore goes next. Who dies?**

Spark

 **14\. Yep, that was random and uncalled for. But who did the bottle land on? Is 4 upset?**

Mush: *bottle lands on Story*

Spark: Oh, my heart!

Mush: Hey, Spark what's a matter.

Spark: I knew this day would come.

Mush: Spark, look at me! Don't go!

Spark: Story, take care of Mush for me.

Spark: Goodbye.

Spark: *coughs*

Spark: *dead*

 **14\. 1 is next to 4, and revives whoever died in question 13, then spins. The bottle lands on the revived one. What is the kiss like?**

Story: *blows Spark a kiss*

Spark: I AM REVIVED BY THE POWER OF SISTERLY LOVE!

 **15\. Back to three. What's in the bottle?**

Prima: Ew… Is this beer?

Spot: Used to be…

Prima: *gags*

* * *

 **A/N: I stumbled across this OC meme on deviantart. It was created by Silverripple. I used to do these when I had writers' block and I thought I would try again because it's so much fun! To choose the characters I used a spinner app and listed them in whatever order it landed on. I'll definitely keep making these and posting them in Extras.**


End file.
